parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penfold
Ernest Penfold is a character in the TV series Danger Mouse. He is often paired with Francine Frensky (Arthur). He played Caterpillar (Butterfly) in Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) He played Porky Pig in Who Framed Jose Carioca, Space Jam (Disney and Sega Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) He played Mr. Potato Head in Children Story, Children Story 2 and Children Story 3 Gallery: 103471715 Penfold 272928c.jpg The gym leader black and white 400movies.png Penfold in the 1980's.png|Penfold in the 1980's|link=Penfold in the 1980's Untitled2.png|Penfold in the 2010's|link=Penfold in the 2010's Untitled3.png Untitled4.png Untitled5.png Untitled6.png Untitled7.png Untitled9.png Untitled11.png Untitled12.png Untitled10.png Skiing.png Skiing is fun.png Skiing2.png Skiing3.png Skiing4.png Skiing5.png Untitled (2).png Penfold with toilets.png Penfold with teddy bear.png Penfold with mask.png Speak for yourself.png Speak for yourself 2.png Young Penfold.png Young Penfold2.png Young Penfold3.png Penfold with mask.png Penfold with mask2.png Penfold with mask3.png Penfold with mask4.png Penfold with mask5.png Penfold with mask6.png Penfold with mask7.png Penfold with mask8.png Penfold with mask9.png Penfold with mask10.png Danger Mouse and Penfold as princesses.png Danger Mouse and Penfold as princesses 2.png The trio as princesses.png Only me.png 1.png 2.png 3.png 004.png 5.png 6.png Penfold with drink.png Penfold with shadow.png Penfold getting ready for a holiday.png Penfold with Don Coyote.png Tea's ready!.png Penfold the hamster.png Yippee!.png Penfold sorting out video games.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf 2.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf 3.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf 4.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf 5.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf 6.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf 7.png Penfold wearing his hat and scarf 8.png Penfold with his hat and scarf 9.png Danger Mouse adn Penfold meeting an alien.png Penfold crying on Danger Mouse's shoulder.png Happy Penfold.png Penfold ripping the lucky cat's head off.png Penfold panics.png Penfold tied up and gagged.png Penfold tied up and gagged 2.png Penfold tied up and gagged 3.png Penfold tied up and gagged 4.png Penfold tied up and gagged 5.png Penfold tied up and gagged 6.png Penfold tied up and gagged 7.png Penfold tied up and gagged 8.png Penfold kidnapped.png Penfold kidnapped 2.png Penfold kidnapped 3.png Penfold kidnapped 4.png DM and Penfold captured 1.png DM and Penfold captured 2.png DM and Penfold captured 3.png Penfold gagged 1.png Penfold gagged 2.png Penfold gagged 3.png Penfold gagged 4.png Penfold gagged 5.png Penfold gagged 6.png Penfold gagged 7.png Penfold crying.png Penfold sleeping.png|Penfold sleeping Penfold in Biker Outfit.png|Penfold in biker outfit Penfold has a cold 1.png|Penfold having a cold 1 Penfold has a cold 2.png|Penfold having a cold 2 Penfold has a cold 3.png|Penfold having a cold 3 Penfold in winter outfit 1.png Penfold in winter outfit 2.png Penfold in winter outfit 3.png Penfold in winter outfit 4.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 1.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 2.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 3.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 4.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 5.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 6.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 7.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 8.png Penfold with Colonel K's Mustache 9.png Dangermouse and Penfold in spacesuits.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold in spacesuits Penfold crying 1.png Penfold crying 2.png Dangermouse and Penfold as bikers.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold as bikers Category:Characters who cry Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Hamsters Category:Male Characters Category:Danger Mouse Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Cosgrove Hall Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters voiced by Terry Scott Category:British Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Eldon Category:Screaming Characters Category:Rodents Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Laughing Characters Category:Eating Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Cowards Category:British accented Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:The Crowville Chronicles Characters Category:Vinnytovar